While most automobile drivers are well aware of the fact that a badly-worn tire can be dangerous, drivers may become careless and fail to devote the attention to the condition of the tires which is warranted. Accordingly, it would be desirable that tires give a clear indication as to when they are so badly worn that they have become dangerous. In addition, it would be desirable that an indication be provided in the event that the tires are being worn unevenly.
A number of wear indicators has been disclosed. However, such indicators fail to give a continuous and clear indication as to the amount of tread remaining. Moreover, they do not show a sudden transition at the point where it becomes imperative that the tire be replaced. Also, they generally fail to show where the tread wear is uneven, such unevenness in wear usually being due to faulty alignment of the wheels. As is evident then, a wear indicator which is clearly visible and gives a positive, quantitative indication as to the amount of tread remaining and which also shows whether the tire is being worn unevenly, is to be desired. The present invention is designed to meet these needs.